1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a double-ended makeup brush tools having an automatic sealing structure and, more particularly, to a double-ended makeup brush tool having an automatic sealing structure, in which, when a barrel is opened, a makeup brush can be ejected outside the barrel and, when the brush is retracted into the barrel, the brush can be disinfected by a disinfectant charged in a sealed cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Makeup brushes are used almost daily and come into contact with the skin of users, such as on the faces of the users, so that it is very important to keep the makeup brushes clean.
To keep a makeup brush clean, the makeup brush must be isolated from the atmosphere when it is not being used and the brush must also be disinfected. However, most conventional makeup brush tools do not have a structure capable of isolating the brush from the atmosphere or disinfecting the brush.
In the related art, Korean Patent No. 10-0834449 proposed a makeup brush tool shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. This makeup brush tool uses a cap for preventing the brush from being exposed to the atmosphere, a protective tube moving in a direction towards the makeup brush prior to covering the brush with the cap and thereby preventing brush bristles from being folded or broken by the cap, and a spring-biased trigger unit for elastically and automatically advancing the protective tube by one-touch manipulation of a user.
However, the above-mentioned makeup brush tool is problematic in that it is impossible to completely seal a barrel, thus failing to keep the brush inside the barrel clean and failing to disinfect the brush inside the barrel.
Another example of conventional makeup brush tools is referred to by Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3096225 disclosing a knock-type makeup brush tool shown in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings. This knock-type makeup brush tool uses a cap and a knock button, so that a makeup brush can be retractably ejected from a barrel by operation of the knock button and the barrel can be sealed by the cap. However, this knock-type makeup brush tool is problematic in that a user must manually open or close the cap.